Christmas Shoes
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: A fanfic to the song 'Christmas Shoes.'


**Okay this is a story based off the song 'Christmas Shoes' by NewSong. If you haven't heard that song then you need to go listen to it, it will set the mood for the story. But I warn you that if you get emotional over sad stuff that, that song will make you cry, I cry every time I hear it. I know a lot of people do stories to this song, but this one is a little different.**

**I need to give you some background on Edward's life cause if I don't then you will not understand this story at all. Okay first off everybody is human in this. Second Edward is with a guy named Blake, cause you know I have to make Edward gay. Third, they have a three year-old daughter named Ember Rose(I love that name) that they adopted after being together for four years. Okay you have all that? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Edward Cullen walked into his two bedroom apartment in a daze. It was Christmas eve and he had almost forgot to get his daughter a gift. So he had went to the store that morning, hoping to get the gift and get out. But when he was in the line the weirdest and most touching thing had happened to him. It had brought his Christmas spirit back full force.

Edward shook his head and went to go look for his boyfriend and his daughter. He searched the whole house and found them sitting in front of the fire, eating cookies and milk. Edward smiled at his family and went to go sit with them.

"Hey," Edward said as he sat down and gave his boyfriend, Blake, a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at his daughter as she flew into his lap with a squeal of "Daddy."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He smiled as he planted a kiss on her head of auburn hair.

"Hi, daddy. Look we made cookies. They have sprinkles and are shaped like Christmas trees. They taste good, do you want one? Papa helped me make them, but I did most of the work. Please eat one, daddy," Edward smiled amusedly at Blake as his daughter talked a mile a minute. He looked down at the colorful cookies and took one with a smile.

"Mmm, their good, Ember. You make good cookies," He said, laughing as his daughter giggled in his lap.

"I know I do daddy," Ember said smugly. Edward laughed outright at the smirk his daughter was wearing. For being three years old, their daughter was to smart for her own good.

"Hey do you want to hear a story?" He asked. He knew she would want to hear it. She was not able to read yet, so she had him reading to her and telling her stories all the time.

"YES," She squealed, jumping up and down in his lap.

"Okay, Okay calm down I'll tell you," He laughed. He leaned up against his boyfriend and started his story.

"Okay, this is a true story. It happened to me in the store this morning and I wanted to tell you about it. Okay so, It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line. Trying to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas right in front of me, was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing round like little boys do and in his hands he held, a pair of shoes."

"His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe. And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say," Edward lowered his head, tears already forming in his green eyes.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time, you see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight," Edward raised his head to see tears forming in Blake's and his daughters young eyes.

"He counted pennies for what seemed like years, then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here." He searched his pockets frantically, then he turned and he looked at me. He said, Mama made Christmas good at our house though most years she just did without. Tell me Sir, what am I going to do, somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes," Edward wiped the tears from Ember's eyes as Blake tightened his hold on him.

"So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out. I'll never forget the look on his face when he said Mama's gonna look so great. Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes would make her smile, and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

"I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love, as he thanked me and ran out. I knew that God had sent that little boy, to remind me just what Christmas is all about," And with that all three of them broke down into sobs, praying that, that little boy got those shoes to his mom in time. Ember grabbed onto her daddy and cried, thankful that both of her daddies were with her this Christmas.

Edward didn't say anything else, he just laid back with his boyfriend and daughter and they all fell asleep by the fire.

The next morning found Blake reading the newspaper, waiting for his daughter to get dressed so they could open the presents. He turned the pages and accidentally came across the obituaries. He came across one that made him spit out his coffee and tears fill his eyes faster than they ever had. It said:

_Emily Maxwell_

_January 17, 1973- December 25, 2008_

_Emily Maxwell was a wonderful mother and wife to her husband, Ethan Maxwell and her son, Adam Maxwell. She will be missed terribly, and her memory will be cherished by all. She died last night a couple hours after their family opened their presents. The present she got from her son was a pair of red velvet Christmas shoes, that she will be buried with. The son Adam Maxwell would like to send out thanks to a man named Edward Cullen, that helped him buy the shoes. He said that those shoes were just what his Momma wanted._

Blake smiled and whispered "Merry Christmas Adam."

**I've never actually written an obituary so that's probably not right, but I wanted it to say all that, so please don't send me flames about how I didn't write it right. I have only seen parts of the movie Christmas Shoes, so I don't remember the child's or the mother's name, so I made all the names up.**

**This is my readers Christmas present a little early, cause I won't have a computer on Christmas day to post this, so MERRY CHRISTMAS! R&R**

**P.S. I know this fanfic is kinda shitty, I don't want flames on how badly this was written, I was in a hurry to get this finished so its not my best!**


End file.
